


You're Beautiful

by apples4ryuk



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Avengers Movies RPF, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Hiddlesworth, M/M, Multi, chris hemsworth/tom hiddleston/chris evans - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-01
Updated: 2012-12-01
Packaged: 2017-11-19 23:48:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/578968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apples4ryuk/pseuds/apples4ryuk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was bad - Tom knew that. Chris - Evans, that is - called him beautiful during NYCC. He flirted with him almost shamelessly, even during some of the interviews. All the while, in the back of Tom's head, he knew that the other Chris, Hemsworth, was likely watching.</p>
<p>And he knew he wouldn't appreciate the forwardness of Evans toward his Tom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Beautiful

_“You’re a beautiful, beautiful man, Tom,” the girl said.  
_

_He didn’t know what to think of that. All he could do was smile shyly and nod, hoping that the red tinting his cheeks wasn’t visible in the bright light that shined on him. Subconsciously he began stroking what little stubble he had, rubbing around his mouth uncomfortably.  
_

_He couldn’t pay attention to much, not until he heard Chris next to him, “I got lost in Tom’s_ glow _.” Laughs from the crowd meant in turn that Tom should laugh, so he did, albeit forcefully. Chris mentioned something about the question, whether it was about Tom or not and then he just couldn’t focus on much else the rest of the night._ _  
_

_Then there were the questions they were asked later that day, too. Something about Halloween and he had let it slip that he wanted to be Cap – and then of course, realized that was a bad answer and came up with a lame reason as to why he wouldn’t be a_ good _Cap – “I don’t have the pecks for it.”_ _  
_

_To which Chris had immediately replied, “Nonsense!” and went to grab one of Tom’s pecks, giving it a good squeeze. Tom had laughed it off but his heart fell to the bottom of his stomach. He was sincerely hoping and praying that his lover wasn’t watching.  
_

_And he hated himself for liking it, wanting more than just the friendly banter. Did Chris even_ know _what he was doing to him?!_ _  
_

_He thinks the worst part was that last bit of questioning about nicknames. By that time Tom could hardly focus on what the whole question was – something about Hiddles? Oh, that was him. He_ had _been referred to as ‘Hiddles’ in some letters from fans before. The nickname didn’t bother him but he kept rambling on and on and was hoping it didn’t make him look uncomfortable, or gave any fans the impression that he didn’t like the nickname._ _  
_

_Then there was the second part of that question, about nicknames on set. To which, again, Chris replied almost instantaneously, “Lovebug!” and added a bit of “Don’t tell anyone” directly after saying it. That big, silly grin was on his face and his eyes sparkled, lingering on Tom._

_The smile on Tom’s face was set there permanently; by now he couldn’t tell whether it was forced or not. But he had to come up with an equally lovely nickname, so he responded with, “Darling Cap,” making sure to drawl out the word ‘darling’.  
_

_Oh, and the sad part was he knew how crazy this merciless flirting would make the fans. And the worst part was he didn’t want it to stop._

By the time Tom returned to his hotel room, it was well past midnight. For the first time he was actually glad it was empty, grateful for the loneliness – the last thing he needed was Chris Hemsworth hovering over his shoulder, asking him questions, whether it was true or not. He couldn’t deal with that right now, not after such a long, exhausting day.

So when he closed the door to his room and turned around to see said secret lover sitting on a cushioned chair, staring at him with unreadable eyes, he practically jumped out of his skin. The jacket slung over his arm fell onto the floor, forgotten, as his hand clutched at his chest.

“Chris,” he breathed out shakily. He offered a small, nervous smile. “I thought you’d still be in… Well, that doesn’t matter.” He walked over to his lover, straddling the man’s hips and tangling his hands in that gorgeous, soft blond mane of his.

Just as he leaned down to kiss the large Australian beneath him, Chris moved his head away and shifted under Tom’s weight. “Sorry, mate, I’m not in the mood,” he said. Tom’s heart stopped and he hurriedly pushed himself off the other man’s lap.

Nothing prepared Tom for this – Chris had given him a stern look as he stood, stalking toward him until he felt his back hit the wall. “Chris, I – nothing happened, I swear to God! It’s just – I don’t know, they were egging it on and—”

“Enough!” Tom flinched just a little when Chris’s fist made contact with the wall behind his head. “Egged on or not you could have just ignored it. Why didn’t you Tom? You’re _mine_. _Mine._ Mine, mine, mine.” At each declaration of Tom’s belonging to Chris, reminding the man that he was indeed Chris’, and Chris’ _only_ , small kisses were left along his cheek, then down his jaw and finally on his lips.

It was a rough kiss, Chris’ teeth scraping against Tom’s as his tongue forced its way into the thinner man’s mouth. Tom tried to pull away, to reason with Chris – it wasn’t that he disliked rough sex, quite the contrary actually; but not under these circumstances. He needed to clear his conscience first.

“Chris,” he started, cut off once again by Chris’s lips sucking and biting at his red mouth. “Chris—wait—”

And then there was a knock on the door that stopped any further movement. Chris peeled himself off of Tom and flung the door open, scoffing a little as he smirked at Tom’s late night guest.

“Well, if it isn’t _darling Cap_ ,” he seethed, stepping aside for Chris Evans to come in. “Come to have a little fun with Tom too?”

Evans raised a brow and coughed uncomfortably. “Did I, ah, interrupt something?” he asked.

“Yes, yes you did,” Chris replied almost immediately. His lips formed a thin line as he stared long and hard at Evans, though the man he was attempting to intimidate refused to back down. “And for the record, Tom’s _mine_. You lay a finger on him again and I’ll—”

“You’ll what?” Evans challenged. He shook his head, sneaking a glance at Tom before returning his attention to the large Australian in front of him. “Tom’s fucking gorgeous and amazing and all you do is treat him like one of your things, a trophy of some kind. You don’t care about Tom at all, Hemsworth.”

Chris pulled Evans up by the collar – though there wasn’t much of him to pull up since they were almost the same height – saying through gritted teeth, “You don’t know anything about me, mate. I’d watch my mouth if I were you.”

It took every ounce of self control that Tom had to keep from touching himself at the scene playing out in his hotel room. At first he was worried, unable to physically pull apart the two Chris’s as both were stronger than him. His words barely cut in while they were arguing; all he got out was “Guys, please, come on – let’s just talk this all out, and…” Then the two were standing so close to each other, and Tom’s breath caught in his throat. He couldn’t form anything coherent anymore; no, all he could focus on was Chris fisting Evans’ shirt, that heated look in both men’s eyes…

When he whimpered a little, struggling to hold himself back against the wall, the two men’s attention turned to him. Tom grinned sheepishly, crossing his legs in a vain attempt to hide his growing erection.

He wondered whether he should be worried or glad when Chris smirked. Obviously something was going on in that pretty little head of his, but what, Tom did not know.

But he definitely wasn’t expecting Chris to wrap his arms around Evans’ waist, pulling their bodies together and whispering in his ear. Oh, how badly he wanted to be in Evans’ place right now… Or between the two of them. A quiet moan escaped his lips at the thought.

“Seems like Tom’s enjoying this,” Chris whispered into Evans’ ear. The slightly shorter man let out a shaky breath, grinning a bit. “Tell you what. You can join us tonight, but there are certain rules… You cannot penetrate Tom nor can you kiss his lips. And I’m only doing this for him.” He moved his face away and licked a trail from Evans’ lips to his ear. The man shuddered.

“Alright,” Evans managed to breathe out, his eyes turning to catch Tom practically gnawing at his bottom lip. He moved away from Chris and walked toward Tom, and for a short moment Chris thought that he’d made a huge mistake, that Evans was going to do exactly what he told him not to.

“Chris?” Tom questioned, his eyelids heavy and his body feeling much too hot. ‘Captain America’ just smiled at him and ran his hands through those dark, lovely curls, tempted to swallow the moan that followed but he remembered well the ‘rules’ that Chris had established. Instead, he placed gentle kisses down Tom’s deliciously long, pale neck, sucking very lightly. He wouldn’t want to get sucker punched by Chris for marking something that apparently wasn’t _his_.

Tom didn’t even notice Chris standing by his side, the man’s hot tongue outlining the shell of his ear. He let out a strangled moan and bucked forward, turning his head sideways to try and muster a glare at his lover.

“Chris, what the—” His words were silenced by the Australian’s thin lips covering his own, his tongue forcing its way down Tom’s throat and all Tom could do was moan even louder, one hand squeezing Evans’ shoulder and the other pulling at Chris’ hair. Evans had moved lower, his hands sliding up underneath Tom’s thin shirt, fingers leaving a tingling trail of sensation along Tom’s skin. He gasped, his body shuddering and his hips moving forward to gain just a little more friction. The pleasure was overwhelming, too much for him to take all at once, and yet where he needed to be touched the most was getting no attention at all.

Chris must have sensed this, because he pulled back and chuckled at Tom’s whine. He tugged at Evans’ jacket; the man looked back and acknowledged Chris’ invitation to the bedroom. Evans placed a soft, lingering kiss on Tom’s cheek before pulling him away from the wall. He was sure Chris saw that and was none too happy with him for toeing the line.

Chris took both of Tom’s hands in his own and pulled him to the bed. His knees hit the back and he laughed as Tom fell on top of him. His lips laid claim to Tom’s, though this kiss was slower, more passionate. Tom sighed into it and rearranged himself so that he was straddling Chris, rolling his hips to elicit a groan of pleasure from the man beneath him. Tom gasped, momentarily forgetting that Evans was still there, when the man climbed onto the bed and gave Tom’s buttocks a firm squeeze. He ripped his lips off of Chris’, turning his head and blushing at the smirk Evans was giving him.

‘Cap’ ran his hands over Tom’s shoulder blades, then down his back to lift his shirt up off his head. Tom lifted his hands from Chris’ chest to get the damn thing off faster, gasping when Chris’ hand rubbed over his clothed length before unbuckling his belt. The Australian ran his thumbs along Tom’s hip bones, going further inward until they slipped into the boxers to tease him. Tom whined, pushing closer to Chris to get him to touch him.

Evans pulled Tom’s pants down and gave his now bare ass a firm squeeze. Tom squeaked – it was a funny sound and Evans couldn’t help but chuckle – rocking back and forth, enjoying the kneading of Evans fingers on the soft skin of his bottom. He nearly came right then and there when the man behind him placed his hand lower and lower until he was massaging Tom’s previously neglected balls.

Chris, a little jealous at all the pleasure Evans was giving _his_ Tom, stripped himself of his shirt before placing Tom’s hands on his chest. The man above him opened his eyes, just barely, his body quivering when Chris licked his lips. Tom leaned forward and kissed him sloppily, running his hands down the hardened pecks and abs of his lover, memorizing every single crease. His hands stopped at Chris’ pants. He scooted a little lower, apologizing to Evans who he had nearly pushed off the bed. He hastily unbuckled the man’s belt and unzipped the tight jeans restricting Chris’ large length. Tom couldn’t help but lick his lips, pulling down Chris’ boxers to release his hard cock.

“Come up here,” Chris breathed out. Tom raised a brow in question. “I want to suck you off.” Tom gulped, his heart rate increasing as he complied. “You.”

Evans peeked around Tom’s side, his lips curving upward. “I suggest you do the same,” Chris commanded.

‘Cap’ shook his head, chuckling a bit, but how could he say no? He was playing by Chris’ rules, after all. And what better time to start learning how to suck a guy off than now?

He carefully stepped off the bed, kneeling as he placed his hands on Chris’ thighs. The man was gorgeous; there was no doubt about that. Evans found himself massaging Chris’ thighs, admiring the thick, throbbing erection mere inches from his face. Tentatively, Evans licked the underside of Chris’ cock, finding that he enjoyed the tensing of the Aussie’s muscles beneath his hands. He held him down as best he could, experimenting a bit as he had never given a blowjob before. He made sure to map every inch of Chris’ cock with his tongue, swirling it around the tip before sucking on it like a lollipop. Chris’ hips bucked upward, poking at the top of Evans’ mouth. His moan vibrated on Tom’s cock, already half shoved down his own throat. The lithe man above him groaned and shoved it in further, thrusting very lightly as to not choke him.

Evans rather liked that despite Chris’ obvious need to remain in control, he was slowly losing it. He could tell. Making Evans suck his cock was somehow supposed to make him feel lowly, unworthy of touching Tom anymore than he had; yet here he was, making Chris groan and writhe underneath him. He doubted that’s how the Australian imagined this playing out.

Perhaps if his mouth wasn’t full, he’d be shooting some filthy, demeaning comments at him right now.

Evans pushed his raging thoughts aside, smiling around the pulsing member in his mouth. He took Chris in a little deeper, hollowing his cheeks until it hurt, making sure that he was sucking as hard as he could. He coated the length in saliva, uncaring that drool was dripping down his chin. He took it a step further and brought his hand up, kneading at Chris’ balls. Evans choked when Chris’ hips jolted up, forcing him to take Chris fully down his throat. It wasn’t a bad feeling, though he was a little worried about his gag reflex when the tip of Chris’ cock touched the back of his throat.

Tom, through all of this, was starting to lose it; the vibrating moans of Chris’ mouth on his cock sent dozens of tingles up his spine, causing every bit of hair on his body to stand on end. He stuffed Chris’ mouth fully, again trying his best not to choke the man, but damn his mouth was so hot and so wet and it felt so right around his throbbing, aching member that he couldn’t help it.

Chris pushed himself up on his elbows, startling Tom when his teeth grazed the skin of his erection. Tom pulled it out of his mouth, breathing heavily as he turned around to see what had gotten Chris so hot and bothered – well, more so than he already was.

Tom wasn’t sure that he could handle the sight of Chris Evans’ mouth on his lovers cock, his cheeks red and eyes half lidded. Tom shuddered, biting his lip to prevent himself from groaning when Evans pulled his mouth off of Chris’ twitching erection with a little ‘pop’.

“Tom, lube,” Chris breathed out. Tom wasted no time in scrambling off the bed, though he had a bit of trouble as he fumbled through meaningless papers to get the small bottle he was searching for. He hopped back onto the bed and opened it, holding it out for Chris to take.

But the mischievous glint in the Aussie’s eyes told Tom he was going to have to put on a show.

Of course, he was right.

“No, Tom,” he said, licking his lips and damn if he wasn’t so hot then Tom wouldn’t give in to him all the time. “You’re going to put on a show for us.”

Tom blushed, glancing between the two as Chris gestured for Evans to come back on the bed. The other Chris complied, a little too eager in Tom’s opinion for this little ‘show’ he was to put on.

With a sigh, he tugged off his pants; the shuffling behind him told him that the other two had rid themselves of their clothing as well. Tom squeezed out some lube on his fingers, rubbing it until it was warm enough for him and then reached back, making sure to leave a bit of a trail down the crack of his ass before he circled his finger around his hole, gasping quietly. The lube was sticky and warm, and it wasn’t long before he poked one finger in, wincing a bit from the pain. It had been a few weeks since he’d last seen and had sex with Chris.

After burying his finger in his hole to the knuckle, he stilled for a few moments. He could hear shallow breathing behind him; most likely Evans, and Tom couldn’t help but blush at the thought. He wondered how this would play out after they were finished – no, he had to stop thinking. Wriggling his finger a bit, he pulled it out, then pushed it back in until he was finger fucking himself at a steady rhythm. When he was comfortable enough, he added another finger, groaning, but that wasn’t enough.

He inhaled sharply when he added a third finger. It stung like hell, and by now he was leaning forward against the soft fabric of the comforter, sweat dripping down his face. His cock twitched in anticipation when he finally started moving his fingers in and out again. Tom was lucky to have long fingers; it felt so good when his nails grazed against that sweet, delicious spot inside of him, making him moan and groan and move against himself.

He turned his head just a little to see that Evans had begun pumping his cock in time with Tom’s fingers thrusting in and out of his hole. Chris looked mesmerized, his mouth hung open and his hand reluctantly stroking his own rock hard length.

Tom pulled his fingers out, whimpering just a little before he scooted back. He spread his legs as far as he could and mustered up his best pouting face as he looked back at Chris. The Aussie had no trouble moving from his spot against the headboard, placing the tip of his cock at Tom’s entrance. His eyes flickered to Evans before he leaned down to whisper in Tom’s ear.

“Come over here, mate,” Chris said, “Kneel in front of Tom.”

Evans did as he was told, biting his lip at how beautiful Tom really was. He couldn’t fathom just how gorgeous and erotic a man could look with his eyes half closed, legs spread wide as he waited patiently to be taken. To be claimed and marked as someone’s.

As much as Evans longed for that, he couldn’t exactly say he was disappointed with what he got. Tom leaned forward and licked Evan’s aching cock expertly, his tongue dancing all around it until Evans had to grip tightly onto the man’s curls to keep from losing control.

Tom groaned with the tip of Evans’ cock still on his lips when Chris pushed his lube-slicked cock into the man’s entrance. Tom’s body shook from the intrusion, his muscles tensing as he temporarily stopped giving Evans’ needy length attention. Evans began running his hands through those lovely, luscious brown curls, then moved down to massage Tom’s shoulders and nodded for Chris to continue. The ministrations seemed to work; Tom relaxed and began moaning and whimpering again, leaning forward as much as he could to reclaim Evans’ cock.

Chris gripped roughly onto Tom’s hips, his fingers digging into the skin but Tom didn’t care. He pulled in and out and thrust in harder and faster each time, what little control he still had over the situation disappearing. Evans’ breath hitched in his throat as Tom’s hand lifted to cup his balls, massaging them briefly before those slender fingers moved up to wrap around the base of his cock. He tugged on Tom’s hair, thrusting desperately into the man’s mouth and drowning out all of his moans and whines. The vibration from Tom’s hot mouth sent Evans over the edge, forcing him to let go as he came in Tom’s mouth.

The lithe man in front of him took it all, swallowed his seed and licked every last drop on Evans’ cock that he could reach. He gasped and groaned as Chris fucked him hard into the sheets, his arms and legs giving out beneath him. Tom forced his hand underneath his body that seemingly weighed a ton, pumping himself hard and fast until he came all over the sheets.

Chris continued to ram him into the mattress, shaking the entire bed and no doubt waking the neighbors on the opposite sides of all four walls, coming only when Tom forced out a hoarse moan of his name, over and over again. Chris’ grip tightened on Tom’s hips, riding out his orgasm until he half collapsed on top of his equally exhausted lover.

The three of them laid there in silence for quite a bit; Chris Evans even lost track of the time. When he came to, it was about 5:00 AM, though he was sure the two lovers would have kicked him out after the whole ordeal.

Instead, he turned around to see Tom sleeping in Chris’ arms, the larger man on the opposite side of the bed spooning him. Chris, still awake, caught Evans’ eye and grinned, continuing to stroke Tom’s curls.

“So, uh,” Evans began, sitting up and scratching the back of his neck. “That was, uh… Fun.”

Chris chuckled and shook his head.

“Maybe we could do it again sometime,” he suggested. Evans forced a laugh and stared at him, disbelieving. “For Tom, of course. I’ve no doubt he still loves me, but you… You bring out a side of him even I don’t see very often. I like that, Evans.” He paused, placing a loving kiss atop Tom’s head. “Maybe next time I’ll let you have your way with him. I rather like how squirmy and flushed he gets around you.”

Evans couldn’t help but smile, blushing a bit at the thought of continuing this odd three-way relationship.

“Maybe,” he replied, scooting out of the bed to get dressed. Before he left, he climbed back on the bed and raised a brow at Chris for his permission. The blond rolled his eyes before nodding, though he had to look away when Evans placed a small, soft kiss on Tom’s slightly parted lips.

Tom, having fooled everyone – could you blame him? He was the God of Lies and Mischief, after all – cracked open an eye when the hotel door closed, indicating that Chris Evans had left.

“Chris?” he asked, voice still hoarse from the unstoppable screaming the night before. He sighed and closed his eyes as his lover kissed his shoulders.

“Yes, love?”

“Will he be back?”

Chris smirked into the back of Tom’s neck.

“Of course.”


End file.
